The present invention is directed to containers for holding beer and soda kegs and the like. Thermally insulated coolers for enclosing a beverage keg have been known in the prior art for a number of years. U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,344 discloses a thermally insulated cooler for enclosing a beverage keg having a pre-chilled beverage temperature to be maintained. The cooler is a soft-sided composition cylindrical in shape having a closed bottom end and a removable lid zippered at the other end for affording access to the storage compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,077 discloses a collapsible insulated carrier device for transporting a single large container of a cold beverage such as a keg of beer. The carrier is a multi-layered construction having an internally disposed thermally insulated shell fabricated of closed-cell resilient polymer, a stress-bearing harness disposed above the exterior of the shell and an outer jacket of strong thin fabric that encompasses the shell and harness. The device includes carrying handles sewn through the jacket and into engagement with the harness.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 273,833 discloses an ornamental design for an insulated pouch for beer kegs as shown and described. U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,993 discloses a barrel cooler comprising a cylindrical, open-ended insulated cloth sleeve or jacket that slips over a beer keg or the like to keep the barrel cold. The insulated cloth sleeve is fabricated from a single piece of fabric by folding the fabric in thirds longitudinally with the insulation layer there between and then stitching the bottom circumferentially.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,320 discloses an insulated bag having a hollow enclosing wall and one open and one covered end. The enclosing wall and the covered end include a multi-layered structure made of an inner layer of heat-resistant material, an intermediate layer, filled with air, other flexible heat insulating material and an outer layer of a metalized polyethylene material.
While there are a number of keg cooler bags and related vessels, it would be desirable to provide a beer keg container which could be quickly set up and collapsed and easily transported. It would also be desirable to provide a beer keg container having a cup sleeve holder. It would be desirable to provide a beer keg container which can be quickly inverted and cleaned.
In accordance with the present invention, a thermally insulated portable container for carrying and storing a beverage keg is disclosed. In a preferred embodiment, the container comprises a hollow flexible outer cover member having an open top and portion, cylindrical slidable portion defining an internal cavity and a circular bottom wall; a flexible thermal insulating material operatively disposed within said side portion; a support member coaxially positioned in the lower end portion of the internal cavity, said support member being formed from a relatively rigid thermal insulating material and adapted to support bottom end of a beverage keg; carrying means firmly secured to the outer surface and surrounding the support member, said handle means operatively associated and adapted to be grasped and lifted by a person carrying the cooler; a thermally insulated lid means moveably secured to the top end portion for selectively opening and closing the same; fastening means for releasably holding said lid means in a closed position; cup sleeve member attached to the exterior of the unit.
In yet a further embodiment, a thermally insulated portable container for carrying and storing a beverage keg includes a hollow flexible outer cover member having an open top end portion, cylindrical slidable portion defining an internal cavity and having a circular bottom wall; a flexible thermal insulating material operatively disposed within said side portion; a support a member coaxially positioned in the lower end portion of the internal cavity, said support member being formed from a relatively rigid thermal insulating material and adapted to support bottom end of a beverage keg; carrying means firmly secured to the outer surface and surrounding the support member, said handle means operatively associated and adapted to be grasped and lifted by a person carrying the container; a thermally insulated lid means moveably secured to the top end portion for selectively opening and closing the same; fastening means for releasably holding said lid means in a closed and retracted position; and a cup sleeve member attached to the exterior of the unit.
In still a further embodiment, a thermally insulated portable container for carrying and storing a beverage keg includes a hollow flexible outer cover member having end open top and portion, cylindrical slidable portion defining an internal cavity and having a circular bottom wall; a flexible thermal insulating material comprising Hollofill operatively disposed within said side portion; a support member coaxially positioned in the lower end portion of the internal cavity, said support member being formed from a relatively rigid thermal insulating material and adapted to support a bottom end of a beverage keg; carrying means firmly secured to the outer surface and surrounding the support member, said carrying means operatively associated and adapted to be grasped and lifted by a person carrying the container; a thermally insulated lid means moveably secured to the top end portion for selectively opening and closing the same; fastening means for releasably holding said lid means in a closed and retracted position; and a cup sleeve member attached to the exterior of the unit.
These and other objects of the present invention are set forth in the attached detailed description and claims.